Algún día
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Estaba volviéndose loca, era eso. Primero, no debería estar escuchando voces en su cabeza y segundo, no debería importarle en lo más mínimo con quién salía Potter.


**Disclaim,er: Nada mío,todo de Rowling. Si HP fuera mío, estaría ganando miles de millones y no escribiendo viñetas frente a la computadora.**

**Algún día**

Lily agarró con tanta fuerza los bordes de libro que estaba leyendo que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Estaba a punto de empezar a lanzar maldiciones, pero su brillante insignia de prefecta, le recordó que no debía perder la compostura.

No señor, no le daría ese gusto al insolente de James Potter.

¿Qué había hecho tan malo para merecer semejante castigo? ¿No era suficiente con que Potter la asaltara en el momento menos pensado para pedirle que salieran? Pues no. Al parecer tenía que seguirla con su séquito de admiradoras (al menos sus amigos no le acompañanan) sólo para hacerle la vida imposible. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura, pero la risita estridente de Lucy Charmicael estaba a punto de perforarle los oídos y dejarla sorda. Lily levantó la vista con cautela y sintió un ligero dolorcillo en el estómago. ¿Se podía saber, por qué en nombre de Merlín, Lucy estaba susurrándole a James al oído?

_A ti que te importa, Evans._

La vocecilla en su cabeza tenía razón. A ella no tenía que importarle si Potter salía con todas las chicas de su escuela, no era su problema. Pero si no le interesaba ¿por qué sentía tantas ganas de arrojar a Lucy al lago?

_Estás perdiendo la cordura, Evans. Tienes dos tornillos menos. _

Estaba volviéndose loca, era eso. Primero, no debería estar escuchando voces en su cabeza y segundo, no debería importarle en lo más mínimo con quién salía Potter. Porque ella no lo soportaba, no soportaba sus ínfulas y que se anduviera pavoneando por todo el colegio como estrella de cine, seguidos de sus leales Black (un enorme arrogante en su opinión), Peter y Lupin.

¿Cómo alguien como Remus, tan inteligente y simpático podía ser amigo de Potter?

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el hecho, de que el dolorcillo no se iba. Cuando la historia sobre la revuelta de los duendes en 1612 lograba atrapar su atención de nuevo, una voz que detestaba la interrumpió.

-Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, Evans.

_Merlín, dame fuerzas._

Lily levantó el rostro.

- Mira Potter, no es mi culpa si eres muy cabeza dura- espetó ella- ¿Pero ves aquellos árboles que están allá? Podrías darte unos golpes a ver si se te ablanda el cráneo y entiendas de una vez que no saldré contigo.

Y para su sopresa, Potter rió. Oh sí, el descarado lanzó unas carcajadas estruendosas que atrajeron la atención de quienes pasaban.

-Aparte de inteligente, eres divertida-sonrió el joven-¿Te he dicho lo guapa que te ves hoy?

Lily cerró de golpe el libro. Esto ya era demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Imponer un récord del chico a la que una misma chica le ha negado más de cien veces una cita?

Y el muy insolente se atrevió a reír de nuevo.

-Sabes que no es mala idea, Evans. Pero antes de eso, prefiero que me des la cita-

Lily se puso de pie, harta.

-Ve al lago y arrójate. De paso llévate a Lucy, le harías un favor al mundo y estoy segura de que al calamar no le importaría un poco de compañía-

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí, no sin antes escuchar "ya verás Evans, algún día". Lily se volteó para gritarle, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Potter ya no miraba en su dirección, sino que se encontraba de nuevo con sus admiradoras y con Lucy especialmente cerca.

El persistente dolor de estómago, volvió con más intensidad. Y Lily, siendo la chica lista que era, se preocupó. Porque por alguna razón,últimamente le molestaba demasiado la cercanía de otras chicas con James y se había encontrado observándolo en silencio muy a menudo. No podía negarlo, cuando no se comportaba como un patán,Potter podía resultar agradable.

_Estás loca,Lily._ _Te está empezando a gustar Potter._

Lily se llevó la mano al pecho,sorprendida. Después de todo, tal vez ese "algún día", llegaría.

* * *

Nota del autor: No sé de adonde ha salido, sólo sé que es mi primer Lily/James. En serio, estaba estudiando y esto apareció en mi cabeza. Podría situarlo en el sexto año, cuando Lily aún no soportaba a James. Si lo ven OoC, díganmelo porque nunca he escrito nada de ellos.

Si ven a Lily algo prepotente, digamos que sólo se comportaba así cuando James la sacaba de sus casillas.


End file.
